blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abra-Ka-Pickle!/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. * This is the third episode with Pickle's name in the title after Pickle Power and The Pickle Family Campout. ** This is also the second time the title is green after The Pickle Family Campout. * This is the fifth time Pickle spends the whole episode with Blaze after The Team Truck Challenge, Pickle Power, The Pickle Family Campout and Meatball Mayhem. * This is the first episode to premiere after DHX was rebranded as WildBrain. ** However, the DHX end card was shown in the credits, meaning this was produced before the brand was renamed. * This episode takes place in Fall according to the multicolored trees. * This is the second episode where only Starla and Darington are present after "Toucan Do It!". * This marks the second time Pickle sings a main series song after The Pickle Family Campout. ** This is the first time Pickle sings a solo. * Pickle wears the same hat and bow tie from The Chicken Circus!. * This is the fifth time real magic was used in the show after Race to the Top of the World, The Wishing Wheel, The Flying Lion and Blaze and the Magic Genie. * Several of the items Pickle makes are from past episodes. * Darington said Pickle's name for the first time. ** Darington and Starla also speak to Pickle for the first time. * The three kids from Officer Blaze appears in the audience at Pickle's show. ** The little girl's grandma and the little green kid truck from said episode appear during the STEM song. * This is the third time Pickle speaks to the viewer after The Pickle Family Campout and Meatball Mayhem. * Pickle's wand aura seems to change its color and appearance depending on who is wielding it. When Pickle uses it, the aura is green and rounded; when Crusher uses it, the aura is light blue and resembles lightning bolts. * This is the second time Pickle reads the title instead of Blaze, the first was The Pickle Family Campout along with his family. * This is the second time Crusher has apologized for something he did. The first time was in Catch That Cake!. * The billboard that gets messed up is advertising Paulina's Pizza, the pizza restaurant that the Monster Machines helped Paulina build in Construction Crew to the Rescue. * The building that Blaze and Pickle climb is the building he, Darington and Starla climbed in Trouble at the Truck Wash, but missing the antenna at the top. * The barker and the Super-Size Prize machine from The Super-Size Prize can be seen at the Fall Festival. * Starting this episode, Blaze's tow hook has a new appearance. Running Gags * Pickle casting magic with his wand. * The Monster Machines going out of control with their disasters. Allusions * The title is a spoof of the magic word "Abracadabra." * The plot is similar to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse special "Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt". Both Crusher and Pete say wrong magic words, which results in the heroes having to rescue their friends. Goofs * Crusher's horn sound is more generic instead of his usual low-note as heard in previous seasons. This also happened in Power Tires. * After Pickle's song ends, the audience disappears. * When Darington frighteningly screams his name as he approaches a billboard, the captions say "Hang tight!" * When Darington says, "Blaze! AJ!" the captions say "Oh, help me!" * Blaze somehow disappears between the time Pickle sings his song and the time he comes out of the tent. Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 5 trivia